Boforce
History The history of the woman known as Boforce is largely unknown, other than she was a notorious criminal with two loyal subordinates named Varakker and Twello. At the beginning of 'The Twisted World', Storm, Ember and Nomad are travelling on a train to Halfway and are informed that festivities are underway in the city to celebrate the execution of Boforce. Twello and Varakker have themselves evaded capture and manage to free Boforce, taking another prisoner called Wilp captive. The four escape the prison and make their way to a train in a bid for freedom. They attack and kill the driver, accidentally setting the train in motion with Ember still onboard. Soon after the train departs, Wilf discovers Ember and lets slip to Boforce that the train has another passenger. While Boforce and her men sleep, Wilp, towards whom Boforce is romantically inclined, escapes and locks his former captors in their carriage. Boforce breaks down the locked door and she and her men search the train for some time for Ember and Wilp. When they eventually find Ember, they are repulsed, with Ember gaining aid from a friendly snake-woman and a creature named Dindel. Boforce and her men are not defeated though and renew their pursuit of Ember and Wilp. Ember reaches the last carriage and thinks herself trapped but uncouples her carriage, leaving Boforce powerless to reach her and Wilp. Nomad then arrives on the train and quickly defeats Varakker and Twello but is then defeated in hand-to-hand combat by Boforce. However, the train then reaches its destination, with Boforce sent hurtling away from the helpless Nomad. Boforce makes good her escape in the confusion, fleeing through the sewers. Storm, Nomad and Ember next encounter Boforce when, reunited with Varakker and Twello, she steals the Navel of the Double God. Wearing this jewel, Boforce wields power over thousands of worshippers of the Double God. At a ceremony, she spies Storm, Ember and Nomad and commands them to destroy Storm and his friends but they manage to escape. Boforce then opens an auction, which takes place on a deserted island which can only be reached by air, owing to its seas teeming with savage predators. Ember poses as one of the bidders and sets the bidders against each other. The jewel is captured by Nomad and then lost in the sea in the ensuing battle. Boforce and her men pursue Storm but just before they engage them in combat, the authorities arrive and place Boforce, Varakker and Twello in custody for years. Personality Boforce is highly vicious and more than capable of murder without showing any signs of restraint or remorse. She has a fearsome temper and believes all men to be weaklings. She displays affection, however, for her fellow escaped prisoner Wilp, himself a slight youth by contrast with the massive Boforce; his rejection of her advances causes Boforce to fly into a rage. Boforce is extremely cunning and is aided in her schemes by her lieutenants Varakker and Twello, both of whom are extremely loyal to her. However, Boforce does not hold her lackies in particularly high regard and often threatens to kill them when matters are not going her way. Power and Abilities Boforce is reputed to be the strongest woman on Pandarve and is one of the physically strongest humanoids ever encountered by Storm, Nomad and Ember. She is a massively-muscled woman, standing approximately 5'10'' and weighing around 230lbs, but is surprisingly quick and agile for her size. She's also a deadly combatant and is able to best Nomad in hand-to-hand combat reasonably easily. When in prison, Boforce's guard states that it took an army to capture her, although whether this is owing to her resources and allies or her physical abilities alone is unknown. Boforce's strength is phenomenal; she is easily capable of killing a man with a single punch, lifting her lieutenant Varakker overhead with no effort or hurling the dead body of a man through the air with one hand. More impressively, she is able to snap heavy chains around her neck with a pair of pliers, where her henchman Twello, himself no weakling, utterly failed to do so. She is able to kick through heavy metal doors and during the fight with Nomad, snaps off a thick metal pole with one hand to use as a weapon against him. There is every indication during the fight with Nomad that Boforce is at least his equal in physical strength and probably his superior. Equipment Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:The Chronicles of Pandarve Category:Human-Pandarvian Category:Female Category:Criminal Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes